


It's about time

by Leah_Red



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, femme!fob, girl!fob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:51:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2724491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leah_Red/pseuds/Leah_Red
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea and Josie are sick of Trish and Petra tiptoeing around each other, so they decide to play matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's about time

"Josie! Where the fuck are my vegan cookies!" Andrea looked into the front half of the bus, glaring at her other bandmates. Josie had a box of cookies- with Andrea's name written in big red letters across the front- and quickly hid it behind her back.

"I dunno..." Josie looked down and quickly brushed crumbs off the front of her shirt.

Andrea just growled and put her hands in the air in an act of exasperation, ignoring the way Petra and Trish just laughed. At least Trish tried to be polite and hide it; Petra just doubled over and looked like she was laughing hard enough to start crying.

"I hate all of you," they heard from the back of the bus.

"I'll buy her more." Josie took the box from where she'd hid it and ate another.

\---

After the cookie incident finally got taken care of- by Josie ordering another box to be shipped to the next venue they would perform at- things got a little boring on the bus. They had three days to travel and nothing to do but talk. Eventually, as they always did, Josie and Andrea started talking loudly about something 'getting done'.

"When do you think they'll quit messing around and kiss?" Andrea munched on a carrot and sat at the little table next to the window, with Josie next to her.

"I dunno." She shrugged and took one of the baby carrots and dipped it in ranch dressing. "Probably never."

They were watching Petra and Trish sit on the floor, both with their guitars and sitting across from one another, so close together that their knees were touching. They were talking quietly, occasionally strumming chords on the guitars and shaking their heads.

"Well. Trish has to get it through her head that it's possible for somebody to like her," Andrea started quietly.

"And Petra has to quit being an idiot?" Josie finished, grinning.

"...yeah pretty much." Andrea ate another carrot and shook her head a little.

"Hey hey isn't there room on the other bus?" Josie suddenly asked. "If we shove some guitars out of the way?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Weeeeeeell. I was just thinking. MAYBE. We could decide we want to watch scary movies and you could try to convert me to veganism, leaving the two lovebirds on the bus alone." She wiggled her eyebrows, trying to convince Andrea.

And it turned out she was pretty convincing. They had to do it at the next gas station, sneaking over and making room to stay on the other bus (and pulling over their pillows and snacks and movies) and Petra and Trish saw them sneaking off.

"Where do you think they're off to?" Trish asked, following Petra as she snooped through the snacks at the gas station, picking up candy bars and packaged cupcakes.

"Doing something stupid probably. I think Andrea is gonna make Josie watch those scary anti-animal products movies to turn her vegan or something." She shrugged, yawning and rubbing her eyes after she paid for the cheap food. "Oh shit." Petra grumbled when she saw the thick eyeliner on her fingers. "Did it smear too bad?"

"Here I can't see." Trish grabbed her hand and pulled her out back towards the bus and into the sun, and then reached up to gently swipe under her eye. "There, all better... Something wrong?"

Petra was blushing a little, holding her bag of snacks in one hand and glancing down at how Trish was still holding her other one. Once Trish saw she still had her hand she let go and gasped, jumping back and turning just as pink as her friend. "S-sorry. That's- I didn't mean-"

"Woah hey it's alright. Thanks. I uh. I should be more careful."

Trish looked back up at her, pulling the trucker hat she almost always had on a little further down on her head when she caught some movement out of the corner of her eye. They both looked over to see Josie hanging half out the bus window, making a weird gesture of holding her arms out and looking like she was trying to hug the air maybe? As soon as they spotted her, she hurried to get back in the bus, hitting the back of her head on the window.

"What was that about?" Petra laughed a little, glad the awkward moment had been broken.

"Who knows. Josie's weird." Trish shrugged, looking down so she could hide her face with the hat.

"Whatever though! The bus is ours and we can eat ice cream without Andrea giving us dirty looks. Come on!" Petra put her arm through Trish's and dragged her back on the bus.

Once they were back on the move Petra took charge of the ice cream night. She pulled pillows and bunk mattresses onto the widest part of the bus and covered everything in blankets to make a place to relax and watch movies. "Okay what do you want to watch?" She looked at Trish, who had just changed into pajamas and was looking through the stash of movies and tv shows.

"Maybe... Maybe a scary movie?"

"But you have scary movies."

"Well I don't know... maybe a funny scary movie?" Trish held up Shawn of the Dead. "Maybe it won't be so scary if you stay here with me." She tried to sound confident but was still a little unsure of Petra actually wanting to watch it.

"Dude hell yeah. That's one of my favorites!" Petra snatched the movie out of her hand and hurried to put it in. "Did you pick out an ice cream?"

Trish grinned a little and nodded, getting out a half pint of vanilla and plopping down on the makeshift bed. She didn't think anything as Petra settled in right next to her, putting a blanket around both their shoulders. While Trish has on a hoodie and sweatpants as her pj's, Petra was in a thin tank top and shorts, showing off her tattoos. Trish had never admitted it but she was pretty in awe of all of them. Pain wasn't exactly something she looked out to go find on purpose.

"This movie isn't exactly scary," Petra tried to reassure her, nibbling on a fudgesicle. "I think you'll be alright."

The movie started slow enough, though Trish tried to stay close to Petra. It was nice knowing that she wouldn't make fun of her if she had to turn away or jumped. They finished their ice cream and she wiggled somehow closer, encouraging Petra to put her arm around Trish's waist. It was a little awkward at first- Trish turned bright red and wished she had her hat on but realized it was just her friend keeping her warm and close. She relaxed and snuggled against Petra.

Further through the movie Trish had to gasp and turn her head at a gory scene and Petra only rubbed her side a little bit, and told her when it was over.

"Oh. Uh. Sorry..." Trish tried to pull away but Petra just rolled her eyes and tickled her side a little.

"For what?" She grinned over at her and reached up to ruffle her hair.

That just made Trish blush and Petra laugh softly. "Geez you're cute when you blush." She grinned and didn't seem to know what kind of effect saying that would have on her friend.

"You think I'm cute?" Trish couldn't tell if she wanted to be flattered or mad because Petra was probably teasing her.

"Why would I lie about that? You're adorable." Petra looked away a little, a blush on her cheeks. "And don't try to say you aren't."

"But..."

Petra did something that surprised both of them then- leaning down and giving Trish a quick kiss. "You're cute okay? And pretty and adorable. And I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean it, and I wouldn't kiss you if I hadn't really wanted to for a long time..."

Trish just blinked up at her, surrounded in blankets and pillows. She kissed back this time, when Petra leaned down to kiss her again, ignoring the movie.

\---

Josie and Andrea snuck into the bus the next morning, parked outside the venue they'd be performing at that night. Being as quiet as the could, they saw Trish and Petra snuggled together under a mound of blankets, sleepy quietly.

"Fuckin' told you," Andrea said quietly. "High five?"

"High five." Josie nodded.

They clapped their hands together quietly before letting them rest. There'd be plenty of time to tease them about this later.


End file.
